


The other half of you

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: SamSteve Week 2016 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is stressed; Steve helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other half of you

**Author's Note:**

> For SamSteve Week 2016
> 
> Day 7 Prompt - Domestic
> 
> Title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles

Sam shoved his laptop back to make space for his forehead to drop onto the desk. The thunk of his head was accompanied by a frustrated groan.

Steve came up behind him, hands rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. He felt a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Why don’t you take a break, Sam?”

“I can’t. These unit plans are due tomorrow night and I’ll be in PD all day tomorrow. After that I have to make sure my room is ready to go, and I know once I’m done with that I won’t have any energy left for these.”

Steve dug into the tense muscles of his back a little bit harder. “Okay, compromise. You keep working and I’ll go make some dinner. Once it’s ready, you set the work aside just for as long as it takes to eat. I won’t even comment on how quickly you scarf it down.”

Sam leaned back to look up at Steve, giving him a tired smile. “That sounds great. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Steve kissed his forehead and then left him to it.

He took a deep breath and pulled his laptop back towards him. He toggled between standards and test item samplers and the suggested scope and sequence and actually managed to finish the next few sections of the unit plan he was working on before Steve called that dinner was ready.

He wandered into the kitchen, but Steve waved him over to the couch. “You go get comfortable; I’ll bring it to you.”

Sam was grateful all over again for their new, bigger apartment. Once they had no more need for two bedrooms and Sam had graduated and started teaching, they were able to afford a place with an actual living room and a kitchen that was more than three feet wide. It was still small, but much more functional than their old place.

Steve handed him a bowl full of pasta, chicken, and vegetables, then settled next to him on the couch. Sam forced himself to eat slowly, trying to enjoy the warmth of Steve’s thigh pressed up against his and not think about the hours of work still waiting for him.

He only had a few bites left when Steve finally spoke. “I know this doesn’t make the work any easier, but I’m so proud of you.”

Sam toyed with his fork and shrugged. Steve turned towards him and took one of Sam’s hands, cradling it in both of his.

“Seriously. You work so hard and you care so much. I just wish there was a way I could make things easier for you.”

Sam set his bowl down on the coffee table, then leaned over onto Steve. “You do make things easier. I can’t imagine doing this without you.”

They stayed there for a few more minutes, Sam listening to Steve’s heartbeat, soothed by Steve’s hand stroking gently up and down his arm. Eventually Sam sighed and stood up, picking up his bowl and heading to the kitchen. He started the water in the sink and was about to pull out the dish soap when Steve stopped him.

“I’ve got this. You go get back to work.”

“But you cooked. That means it’s my turn to do dishes.”

“Yeah, well, you have more important things to do right now. You can owe me one.” Steve smiled up at him and winked.

Sam pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, savoring the softness of his hair and breathing him in. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Steve leaned up and gave him a kiss, then turned him towards the bedroom where his desk was set up and smacked his ass. “Now get back to work.”

Sam laughed and did as he was told. 


End file.
